esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Tarajani Air Force
The Royal Tarajani Air Force (T'arajani Dutch: ''Koninklijke Tarajani Luchtmacht, KTL), abbreviated as '''RTAF, is the military aviation branch of the Tarajani Armed Forces. Founded in 1911 by King Friederick Mathias I, it's one of the oldest air forces of the world. It saw direct participation in many conflicts, both inside Tarajani borders and the rest of the world: notable engagements includes the Tarajani Civil War, when it was instrumental in the victory of the monarchists, and the Ienaran War. History The RTAF was founded in 1911 after the Tarajani industry developed its first military aircrafts. Tarajani military doctrine assimilated at a relatively fast pace the importance of the aircrafts as weapons and tools on the new theatres and scenarios. Its first engagement came only few years after, during the Karabak War, which saw the RTAF involved in bombing campaigns against Zackalantis and the Karabakian independentists. After 1914, with the birth of the new People's Commonwealth, the RTAF was dissolved, and replaced by the new People Liberation Air Force (PLAF). However, many pilots and officers left the country, and soon gathered under the monarchist flag. With the eruption of the civil war in Tarajan, the exiled RTAF played an instrumental role in establishing air superiority for the monarchists, giving them a clear advantage upon their enemies. However, the RTAF was not able to stop the terrible Astana Bombings of 1943. After the restoration of the monarchy, the RTAF always saw an increase in spending and investment: due to his experience during the war, King Conrad III clearly understood the power given by air superiority, and his views soon came to shape the new Tarajani military doctrine, particularly under the leadership of Gen. Jacob Van Heemeskerk as Joint Chief of Staff who, being the first JCS coming from the RTAF, spent a great deal of effort in modernizing the air force and the underlying military doctrine to better answer the challenges of the second half of the XX century. In this sense, in 1965, after New Tarajan had developed its first nuclear arsenal, responsibility for it was assigned to the RTAF, a role which it still keeps nowadays. The beginning of the war in Ienara the following year further contributed in the enlargement and modernization of the air force, since it soon became clear to Tarajani military officers that its tactics and capabilities were outdated by its Eurasian counterpart, thus forcing the RTAF to quickly adapt. The conflict also saw the official birth of the Army Air Force (previously, all operations were unified under RTAF command). The lessons of the war were not forgotten: after the Treaty of Zumbrota, the RTAF saw an exponential increase in expenditures by the government, soon rising its status as a first-rank force, respected all over the world. With the death of Conrad III and the rise to the throne of his son Conrad IV, the RTAF briefly saw a decline in government support, in conjunction with economic difficulties both at home and abroad: particularly, the nuclear arsenal was reduced, and some new projects were scrapped. However, the air force soon came back to prominence when the King, reversing his previous policy, granted his support to the development of a new multi-role aircraft (the future SDB-10 Roc) in 1981, seeing in the development of the RTAF a launch-pad for the future of Tarajani aerospace sector. Friederick Wilhelm II also expressed a keen interest in supporting the RTAF, and many Tarajani governments (since 2008) have followed his lead: as a result, in later years the RTAF was able to acquire the most advanced aircrafts in the world, all created by Tarajani industries, with clear benefits for both the economy and the military. Aircraft inventory The RTAF has over 4.350 aircraft in service, divided in specific categories linked to their different employment, as envisioned by the Tarajani military doctrine. A - Ground Attack The ground-attack aircrafts of the RTAF are designed to attack targets on the ground and are often deployed as close air support for, and in proximity to, Tarajani ground forces. The proximity to friendly forces require precision strikes from these aircraft that are not possible with bomber aircraft listed below. Their role is tactical rather than strategic, operating at the front of the battle rather than against targets deeper in the enemy's rear. * VaP A-400 Jamasp B - Strategic Bombers In the Tarajani Air Force, the distinction between bombers, fighters that are actually fighter-bombers, and attack aircraft has become blurred. Many attack aircrafts, even ones that look like fighters, are optimized to drop bombs, with very little ability to engage in aerial combat. Many fighter aircraft, such as the SDB F-10, are often used as 'bomb trucks', despite being designed for aerial combat. Perhaps the one meaningful distinction at present is the question of range: a bomber is generally a long-range aircraft capable of striking targets deep within enemy territory, whereas fighter bombers and attack aircraft are limited to 'theater' missions in and around the immediate area of battlefield combat. Even that distinction is muddied by the availability of aerial refueling, which greatly increases the potential radius of combat operations. However, Tarajani military doctrine still keeps a neat distinction between fighters (including fighter-bombers) and strategic bombers, defined as "those assets capable of inflicting long-range damage to strategically-relevant infrastructures deep inside enemy territory and air space, and determining the level of strategic balance." The recent introdution of the VaP F-41 Nariman, however, further blurred even this apparently more precise distinction. * VaP/AmHee B-1 Ajan C - Cargo Transports The Air Force can provide rapid global mobility, an element which was acknowledged as being at the heart of Tarajani strategy during the last decades: without the capability to project forces, there is no conventional deterrent. As Tarajani forces stationed overseas continue to decline, global interests remain, making the unique mobility capabilities of the RTAF even more in demand. Air mobility is a national asset of growing importance for responding to emergencies and protecting Tarajani interests around the globe. Cargo and transport aircrafts are typically used to deliver troops, weapons and other military equipment by a variety of methods to any area of military operations around the world, usually outside of the commercial flight routes in uncontrolled airspace. The workhorses of the RTAF Air Mobility Command are the VaP C-400 Jamasp, AmHeem C-23 Afrasiab, and AmHeem C-5 Jamshid. These aircraft are largely defined in terms of their range capability as strategic airlift (C-5), strategic/tactical (C-17), and tactical (C-130) airlift to reflect the needs of the land forces they most often support. * VaP C-400 Jamasp * AmHeem C-23 Afrasiab * AmHeem C-5 Jamshid E/G - Electronic Special Missions The purpose of electronic warfare is to deny the opponent an advantage in the EMS and ensure friendly, unimpeded access to the EM spectrum portion of the information environment. Electronic warfare aircraft are used to keep airspaces friendly, and send critical information to anyone who needs it. * Saab Global 6000 * SDB G550 CAEW F - Fighter The fighter aircraft of RTAF are small, fast, and maneuverable military aircrafts primarily used for air-to-air combat. Due to the great value enshrined by Tarajani military doctrine to flexibility and versatility, most of these fighters have secondary ground-attack capabilities, and almost all of them are dual-roled as fighter-bombers (e.g., the Gripen); the term "fighter" is also sometimes used colloquially for dedicated ground-attack aircraft. Other missions include interception of bombers and other fighters, reconnaissance, and patrol. * AmHeem F-37 Typhoon * VaP F-35 Samangan * Saab F-39 Gripen * VaP F-41 Nariman Category:New Tarajan